


Superman in a Trenchcoat

by lilsliceofpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Castiel as Superman, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sam Winchester as Lois Lane, Starring - Freeform, and, sastiel fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsliceofpie/pseuds/lilsliceofpie
Summary: Who would have known that when Dean had called Sam the Lois Lane to Castiel's Superman, that he had actually been accurate?





	Superman in a Trenchcoat

Some say that if there is a superman, then they have to have a Lois Lane. Well, Sam wasn’t a Lois Lane type of figure at all. But somehow he found himself in situations where a certain person would always save him. To tell the truth, it almost annoyed him. He was strong, powerful, smart, in love with an angel- wait, what?

  
Castiel was his name. He had first met him a few months ago, during a hunt. He had been cornered, about to die, when suddenly Cas had come swooping in to save him. Since that fateful meeting, it seems that Castiel had been saving him more and more. So it would make sense that the angel would become the hunters superman.

  
But Lois Lane can save herself, and Sam can save himself. He doesn’t need Castiel to help him all the time. Not that he minds staring into those bright blue eyes as he carries him away, of course, but after so long of this pattern it started to get on his nerves.  
Currently, Sam and Dean were taking down a nest of vampires. His knives flashed as he dodged and spun out of the way of outstretched arms. He could see Dean stab one with a wooden stake before spinning back around to kick away one who had approached behind him. Both hunters fought like machines, instincts and skills honed down by many years of taking on jobs like this. But with this nest, it seemed like the vamps would not stop coming. There were so many, all very fast and very strong. The second he could kill one, there would be two more to take their place.  
Sam could see them, all crowding into the room. There were too many between him and Dean, too many between them and the door. His strength was fading, his speed was going down, and he knew he couldn’t last forever. But he continued fighting with all he had, putting everything he could into taking down as many vampires he could.

  
They were everywhere now. The gun he had been using at first was lost, somewhere underneath all the feet. He couldn’t see Dean in the crowd, but he had faith in his brother. If he was still fighting, then Dean would definitely still be going. They were grabbing at him, and it was getting harder to shrug them off. Perhaps the only thing keeping him going was just muscle memory, repeating moves he had used many times before. He didn’t know how long he had been fighting for, only that exhaustion was starting to get to him. His sight was becoming dotted with black, even keeping his eyes open was becoming hard. Although the crowd had thinned, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep going for long enough.  
Then he shut his eyes. The light was blinded him as it seared through his eyelids. He could hear the familiar whoosh noises, and then everything stopped.  
He didn’t even see the bodies of the vampires, nothing was left. Dean was over by the corner, looking bloody and bruised but alive. And then Cas, his very own superman, was standing in the center, looking every bit like the radiant angel he was. He turned around, looking at the various cuts and scrapes that littered Sam’s body.

  
“You’re hurt.” There was no need for him to say any more as he strode over to Sam. Lifting his hand, he gently placed it to his forehead, and Sam could feel a warmth spreading through him. His cuts and bruises healed, and Cas pulled away.

  
“Are you okay?” The exhaustion hadn’t left him with the healing, and he felt like he would faint any second. “I’m fine. Just... tired.” His legs folding, and he found himself resting in Castiel’s arms. One arm wrapped around his legs, the other around his chest as Castiel carried him bridal style towards the door. Sam looked up, gazing into Castiel’s eyes. He could get lost in the blue, like it was an ocean and he was drowning in it.

  
“I love you.” Even though he was falling asleep quickly, he managed to get the words out. At this point, he didn’t care if Cas would turn him down, or think that it was just the tiredness, he just needed to confess. Castiel looked down, at the taller man in his arms, at his beautiful eyes. In all the times Cas had seen Sam, and saved him, he had managed to develop feelings. Feelings that the humans called love. He was glad that Sam had told him, as he had no clue how he would have confessed.

  
“I love you too.” Cas said, as Sam closed his eyes. Cas kissed his forehead, and carried him back to where the Impala was waiting.

  
Once Sam finally woke up, to the sound of ACDC blasting through the speakers, they were driving somewhere in the middle of a field. Wheat raced by the window as he stared outside, wondering where they were.

  
“We’re in Nebraska now. You were out for around fourteen hours now. Cas has been keeping an eye on you the whole time.” Dean’s voice came from the front, shouting over the music. Sure enough, the angel in a trenchcoat was sitting in the backseat next to Sam. He looked relieved to see Sam awake. A small smile crossed his face as he looked over at Sam.

  
“You were out for a while. I was worried about you.” Cas leaned over, hugging Sam. In a whisper, he spoke again. “I don’t know if you remember, but before you fell asleep, you said that you love me.”

  
“I remember that. Then you said you love me too. I’m glad.” And then Cas was looking him in the eye, and his lips were colliding with Sam’s, and everything felt right. Sam felt like the moment could have lasted forever, but sadly it only lasted a few seconds before Cas pulled away.

  
“Thanks, Superman, for being there to rescue me again.”

  
“Huh? I don’t understand. What is the meaning of the super-man?”

  
“Oh, forget about it Cas. It just means that you’re strong, and always by my side.”

  
“Oh! Then I would be the super-angel.”

  
“Yeah, Cas, you would.”


End file.
